User blog:Rabbitty/Rabbitish Randomness
DARP DayDream We all were living in an apartment in New York. Expect Jisk lived in the apartment above us, and came down and told us to calm down and quiet down when we got too wild, which was often. Maybe the floor/ceiling was thin or a good transmitter of noise, or maybe (probably) that's just we're loud. And Bond lived across the hall, and Freja lived next door. And I think Fae and Belle lived in a very mysterious apartment at the end of the hall that our and Bond's and Freja's apartments were on. And Kira lived with us, but sometimes she'd get fed up with us and go sleep on Freja's couch. And we all had to have jobs, to contribute. And we didn't all, but about 2/3 or 3/4 of us did, so it was enough. We all had to give all our money we earned to a communal fund that payed rent and the water bill and stuff. And we all saved a little of our money, and we all knew we all did, but since there was enough for rent it was ok. So then we pooled all of our money that we'd been saving ourselves and we pool it all (all) and spent it all (all) on Broadway tickets. So we had this nice dining room table that was made out of this pretty, dark wood, so we sold it to pay the rent. So we all stood around holding bowls of food in our hands after that. We discussed Morgan Jenner while we ate. After we ate, Once Upon a Time was on, so we all (except WG, I think) gathered around to watch. And after Once Upon a Time, Game of Thrones was on. I wanted to watch, but Lyssi told me I was too young, so I went to my room. Since we didn't have much money for rent, we all were sharing rooms. I shared with Aj and Lilly and Kenzi. The room was crazy crowded with a bed in each corner, and almost no room at all to walk. Mosteveryone looked how they're realistically look; people I've seen pics of looked like their pics. Freja looked like River Song and Kira looked like Freja, but each time a little different, and so Kira didn't look particularly like River Song. Zan was not a lamb, he was a very average-looking 16ish year old dude. He was wearing a t-shirt with his avi on it though. And I don't think it was mentioned in the dream, but I am quite sure that his job was as a flight attendant. WG was somewhere on the short side of average, maybe 15 or so, and kinda skinny, so he looked rather small. He had very average brown hair. His eyes were kinda big, and round, and very dark blue; they looked exactly the way Hades's eyes are described in Percy Jackson: "intense, manic fire that made you suspect he was either a genius or a madman." Category:Blog posts